To the Dawn
by Dream Hime
Summary: Kagome is placed into the Final Fantasy World. What is her purpose in this place after the war? What use could they have for her here? But then, Maybe she's just there to watch over an orphan or two.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own…peace!!!

Kagome woke that morning and wondered exactly why she was awake at daybreak. The answer came to her slowly.

"Oh yea…Kiba and his flowers of death. How shall I destroy them this time?" The girl, no woman sat up, stretching. She slipped off the bed, flinching when her bare feet hit the cold floor. "Last time, I uprooted all the little bastards. Then they grew back." She frowned as she thought about her evil action for the day. Kagome walked to her kitchen slowly. She began to pull out bread only to replace it. Shrugging, she settled for a glass of water. Had anyone been there, they would have wondered about the bright flash of silver that surrounded the glass before she drank from it. Finishing her drink, she set the cup on her counter and stared out her window. Then an idea hit her.

"I haven't used my flamethrower in a while." Had anyone been in the room with her, they would have shivered as the t-shirt clad woman skipped to the bathroom, a deadly smirk on her face.

At precisely six o'clock, Kagome stepped out of her shower. She walked across her room as she prepared for the day. Humming softly to herself, she pulled out a pair of capris and a halter top. She added matching underwear to the pile and then got began to get dressed. Reaching for her capris she frowned. Kagome walked back to her closet and rifled through it again, pulling out a miniskirt and a pair of tights. Grinning madly, she put them on. She kneeled down in front of her bed and looked under it, looking for her favorite pair of boots. With a happy cry, she pulled them out. She put them on and smiled. Flouncing over to the mirror in the corner of the room, she eyed her outfit for the day. She wore a dark green halter top with matching tight and a black miniskirt. Her black boots stopped at mid-calf. A sad smile appeared on her face as she slipped a silver chain over her head. The chain was the only thing she wore everyday. Unlike what most people thought, it wasn't because it was a gift from someone she loved dearly. Nope, instead, it was a jewel she was cursed to forever protect.

Her smile faded momentarily as she pulled her knee length hair into a braid. It returned full force when she opened her _special_ room to retrieve her weapons. The twin swords were perched on their respective sides of her hips. She dragged out her flamethrower with a grin. She placed it by the kitchen table as she searched for her sun glasses. Finding them in her bathroom, she put them on. Kagome looked at the time again.

"Hey, not bad. It's almost six twenty." She searched for a tube of lip gloss. Putting it on, she smirked deviously at her reflection. Leaving the bathroom, she picked up the keys for her motorcycle and put the flamethrower on her back. She left her giant apartment and went down the stairs. On the way, she passed by a couple of people setting out chairs for the morning's entertainment. She waved to a pair of twins as they ogled her. The two boys blushed identically. She blew them a kiss.

"Mornin' Kiba!!" The green eyed man glared at her.

"What is that?"

"My flamethrower?" Kagome's grin widened. "Nothin' much." Kiba's eyes widened.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you near my flowers!!"

"I don't need to be in hell Kiba." She smiled at him as she prepared her flamethrower. "Besides, only in Midgar can I blow your weeds clear out of the ground!" Evilly laughter erupted from the girl as she blew flames onto the poor man's unwary garden. Minutes later, her task done, she pretended to blow smoke off her flamethrower's nozzle.

"You crazy bitch!!!" Kagome's eyes flashed behind her sunglasses.

"I told you already Kiba. Your weeds are killing my flowers. They don't share the ground, and they don't share water. They are slowly killing everything in this garden. I'll kill them every time you grow them." She smiled cheekily. "Thanks for letting me use my flamethrower again though." On that note, she left the stupefied man with his burning flowers. She stopped at the edge of her plot of land and expertly cut a couple of the flowers down. She walked over to her bike and pressed a button, grabbing her bag when it appeared. She lay the flowers in it gently before shrugging the flamethrower off her back. She replaced it with her backpack.

"You can't do this!!"

"I already did." Kagome put the flamethrower where her bag used to be and pressed the button again. She turned as the compartment closed. "If you try killing my garden again, I'll kill you Kiba. Got it?" She pressed another button and another part of her bike opened. She pulled her swords off her hips and placed them where they belonged. The compartment closed on its own. "Good." Without waiting for a reply, she slipped the key into the ignition and turned it on. The motorcycle revved to life. She jumped on it and was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned to stare into the angry eyes of her neighbor.

"Make no mistake, you'll pay for this."

"When you finally prove what you've been threatening, maybe I'll fear ya." She smiled. "Until then, don't you touch me again." Not waiting for a reply, she pressed the gas and was gone. She snickered when Kiba was dragged the first couple of steps before he let go of her arm. Without a backward glance, she zoomed off into the city.

An hour later, she pulled up in front of a shop.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet this Strife guy." Kagome pushed her sun glasses back, onto her head. She slipped off the bike in a fluid motion. She smiled at a boy who was staring at her before walking into the shop. "Tifa!!!! Where are you my sweet little booger bear?"

"Kagome!!" Kagome followed the disgruntled yell. She paused at the door when she saw a man standing in the room.

"Well, had I known you had company over, I wouldn't have visited today." She blinked when Tifa blushed. "Was I…interrupting something?"

"No!!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!!"

"Who is this Tifa?" Tifa blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Cloud meet Kagome. She visits Denzel and Marlene. They took a liking to her. Kagome this is Cloud."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kagome smiled and held out her hand.

"Hn." Kagome twitched when her hand was ignored. She lowered it.

"I think I'll go see Denzel now." She walked past Tifa. "Little bastard just had to ruin my otherwise good day. _Hn_ he says. **_Hn_**." She mumbled softly as she ascended the stairs. Tifa giggled nervously when the temperature of the room dropped.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Cloud."

"Sure." The blue eyed man picked up his sun glasses from the counter.

"Will you come back again soon?"

"Maybe next week."

"Denzel and Marlene will see you then."

"I guess." He slipped his sun glasses on and left. Tifa watched from the window as he got on his motorcycle and left. Sighing, she walked up the stairs to Denzel's room, unsurprised to hear the two children laughing wildly.

Six hours later Kagome left the house. She smiled softly as she looked up into the window where Denzel and Marlene stood watching her.

"I'll visit again next week!"

"Promise?" Marlene called down doubtfully.

"When those flowers of mine begin to wilt, I'll be back." Marlene grinned.

"We'll be waiting Kagome! Have a safe trip home!"

"Bye Kagome! We'll miss you!!" Denzel and Marlene waved at her until she was out of sight. The duo turned to the vase of delicate white flowers simultaneously. "Do you think they'll wilt soon?" Marlene shook her head at Denzel's question. "Aww, too bad."

"She promised to come back though Denzel and you know she never breaks her promises."

"True."

(the next week)

Kagome parked outside Tifa's shop again. She smirked when she noticed the window was empty.

"I wonder where those two are." Shrugging, she climbed off her bike and entered the shop. She wandered around the front room pointlessly and then shrugged. Putting on a sad face, she walked into the next room. The sad expression flickered when she saw Cloud but was quickly replaced when she saw the two children. Kagome sniffled sadly.

"You weren't waiting for me!!" She wailed suddenly. Tifa, Denzel and Marlene all jumped. Kagome grinned. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Kagome!!!" Denzel ran towards Kagome. Cloud watched with interest as the girl was tackled to the ground. He noticed her bag had been placed down behind the doorway. "You came!!"

"A-air!!"

"You're silly. I know you can still breathe." Kagome sat up suddenly, toppling the boy to the side where she caught him before he hit the ground.

"Such accusations wound me." She carried the boy into the room like a piece of luggage. He giggled madly. "I thought you loved me Marlene? What's wrong?" Marlene pouted.

"I don't like you anymore!" Cloud blinked when Kagome's face actually looked hurt for a second. The look quickly vanished.

"Okay. Well then, I guess me and Denzel are going to have to eat your share of this cake I brought over. I mean seeing as you don't like me and all."

"You remembered?"

"The anniversary of the day we met? How could I forget? You did _accidentally_ drop flour on me. I even wore white for the occasion, seeing as you won't be dropping flour on me today." Blue gray eyes twinkled in amusement. Cloud decided to assess this girl who was in his companion's life. She _was _wearing all white, ribbon in her hair to her boots, it was _all _white. He was surprised she had let herself be tackled to the ground. Few people he knew would willingly let their clothes be marred. His gaze drifted to her face absently and his breath caught. This woman was beautiful. Suddenly, he realized that she was staring at him, a brow quirked in an all to familiar look of arrogance.

"Cloud was it?"

"Cloud Strife is my name."

"Good, be a good little delivery man then and stop staring at me!" Blue gray eyes turned pewter gray. "You'd swear all men ever see is the face." She turned suddenly, still carrying the orphan boy. She stopped by the doorway and bent to get her bag. She scooped it up and stood again and made her way towards the table. Dropping the bag there, she gently set Denzel on his feet.

"What'd you bring us this time?"

"Marlene!"

"It's okay Tifa. She has a right to ask me that." Kagome opened the bag and pulled out a couple of boxes.

"I never understand how you stick so much junk in that bag."

"Magic?" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Nice save Kagome." Kagome grinned before her eye twitched.

"Stop staring at me!" She stomped out of the room angrily and returned with a knife and a stack of plates.

"What are those for Kagome?"

"Why Marlene, have you forgotten about the cake already?" Marlene blushed. "You did? How sad. I guess Denzel and I really will have to eat your share."

"No!!!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. Suddenly, Denzel dropped to the ground.

"Denzel?" Kagome crouched next to him. "Denzel?" She brushed back his bangs with a sigh. "Tifa, get me some water please? Marlene? He'll be okay honey. Promise." Kagome scooped up the young boy and left the room in favor for the boys. She set him on his bed the exact moment Tifa entered with a pitcher of water.

"It's the geostigma again isn't it?"

"Isn't it always?" Kagome reached over to the bedside table and picked up the glass that was waiting there. Tifa poured water into the glass without prompt. "Could you go get my bag? I want to replace the flowers in here." Tifa nodded and placed the pitcher on the table before leaving the room. The glass in Kagome's hand flared silver. She touched the pitcher as well and smiled when it to flared silver. She placed the cup on the bedside table and moved to the flowers that stood alone. The once white flowers were now a pale gray and hung there limply.

"What do you know of the stigma?"

"What does anyone know?" Kagome retorted, not even looking back as Cloud entered the room. She had felt him when he had come up the stairs, reaching Denzel's room seconds after she had touched the pitcher. She removed the dead flowers from the vase, offering them a silent apology as she placed them in a waiting trash bag. No one ever touched the flowers but her. Tifa walked into the room with Kagome's bag. Kagome smiled softly as she replaced the flowers. She patted the pure white blossoms sadly.

"I still don't know why you just don't take him with you."

"It would be asking him to choose. I couldn't do that to him." Kagome turned to Tifa. "We talked about this already Tifa." She walked past the other female and sat next to Denzel. "Denzel? Little one? Wake up."

"I don't wanna."

"But you already are." She smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Did I pass out again?"

"No, you fainted."

"Uh-uh. Only girls faint!"

"Denzel!" Marlene ran into the room. "You woke up again!" She threw herself onto the boy eagerly.

"He said that only girls faint."

"That's not true Denzel! You just fainted!"

'I did not! I passed out!"

"Fainted!"

"Passed out!" Kagome snickered as Marlene and Denzel yelled at each other. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"How about he blacked out?"

"Fine!" Both children yelled at the same time. Kagome giggled.

"Silly children." Her phone rang. Kagome picked it up. "Hello?" She froze suddenly. A second later, she was out of the room. Minutes later she returned. "I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but my garden was just set aflame."

"Did Kiba do it?"

"Seems so." Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, I'll have more flowers for you next week Denzel. I promise."

"What do I care about some girly flowers?" Denzel turned away from her.

"Denzel!"

"Denzel!" Marlene's voice was cut off by Tifa's. "Don't be so rude."

"No one cares about her stupid flowers!" Kagome smiled softly.

"Then I won't bring any next time."

"You won't?" Denzel turned to face her quickly. "Please bring them. I'm just angry you're leaving so soon."

"I'll come back tomorrow then. Would you like that?"

"Can we eat the cake then?"

"Of course we can Denzel." A brilliant smile lit up Kagome's face. "And I'll have another story to tell you about the war between me and Kiba."

"Really?"

"Promise." Kagome bent and hugged Denzel. "I'll see you tomorrow." She let go of him and caught Marlene in a hug. "Same goes for you." Grinning, she placed Marlene down.

"You don't have to come Kagome."

"Now, now booger bear Tifa. What have I told you about my promises?" Kagome picked up her bag and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder when she was given no reply. "I **always **keep them." She left the room with a wave. Tifa sighed and sat next to Denzel.

"Are you going too Cloud?"

"Yes Marlene."

"Oh. Will you come tomorrow to eat cake with us? Kagome's cooking is really good!"

"I may."

"Please?"

"I will."

"Yay! Tifa! Cloud says he'll come tomorrow!"

"So I heard Marlene. But hush now, it looks like Denzel went back to sleep."

"Awww."

C'mon Marlene. Let's leave him to rest." Cloud left the room even as Tifa spoke the words. The front door slammed shut below them. "There goes Kagome." Marlene sighed as she watched Cloud leave as well.

"And there goes Cloud. You think he'll really come Tifa?"

"I don't know Marlene. I don't know." The pair sat at the dining table glumly.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Denzel's room, a single flower in the twenty that sat in the vase turned gray. On the bed, Denzel's breathing took a turn for the better and his brow smoothed out. Whatever bad dream that had been haunting him was gone now.

Like no like? Shall I write more? I will anyway so who cares?

Peace and love and yes I know another story, again? Won't she ever finish the other ones? What can I tell ya? Bye!!


	2. Preparations

"_It's done Inuyasha! We did it!!"_

"_Of course we did wench, were you actually doubting **our** power?"_

"_SIT!!" A loud thump echoed over the blood battlefield. "You don't have to sound quite so smug." Snickers erupted from the shard hunting group. _

"_Aww, shuddap!!" Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground. "What are you going o wish for wench?"_

"_Nothing. There isn't a pure wish in this world, no matter how good the intentions behind it are." Kagome sighed softly when Sango's face dropped. "I know that it seemed as if we could return people their lives, but it wouldn't be fair to them. What if they found peace in the after life? We'd be ripping it away from them. I can't ask for people to remember us either, because we aren't that significant. Peace is something that will never last, no matter how much we wish it."_

"_The miko is right…for once."_

"_Shut up Sesshoumaru!" The demon dog smirked. "Uh…ooops? Sorry Sesshoumaru."_

"_This Sesshoumaru will not accept your apology."_

"_Yea? Well…too bad!!" Sesshoumaru shook his head._

"_Is that the best retort you could offer? Pitiful." Whatever Kagome was about to say was interrupted by a scream. The group watched in horror as Kouga fell to the ground, a tentacle in his chest._

"_Did you seriously think you had defeated me?" Naraku's voice rang out. _

"_Naraku!" Kagome turned away from her fallen friend, drawing her sword. "You bastard!" The half demon sighed. _

"_Yes, we established this already. The mutt made it a point to call me one every five minutes not too long ago, or have you forgotten?"_

"_Shut up! I'll make you pay for this!"_

"_What will you do? Throw rainbows on me and hope I succumb to their glowing beauty?" Kagome snarled angrily as she moved to attack the sarcastic man. She was held back Sesshoumaru._

"_Is this where my training went? Control yourself." Kagome shot a glare at the demon, but accepted his words as law. She straightened as her eyes dimmed. When she looked at Naraku again, he almost felt the urge to whimper like a scared school girl. _

"_I'll make you pay for this Naraku. Make no mistake." The unusually calm words of the girl chilled all the combatants._

"_Prove it miko. Show me how much you've grown." Naraku smirked. Kagome walked away from the group. _

"_Kagome!"_

"_Don't do this!" She ignored the cries as she picked her way over the fallen. _

"_Get your ass back here bitch!" A silver glow erupted from her body and settled around her. She turned slowly to her friends._

"_Where would fun be if I obeyed your every command?"_

"_This isn't fun Kagome! It's your damn life."_

"_Don't you think she knows that half-breed?" _

"_Shut up Sesshoumaru! Kagome, don't throw your life away for us!" Kagome's serene expression turned mournful. _

"_I will do as I must do. Naraku will not be allowed to live again. He has fooled us twice already. I will not have that again." Sango gasped. "Fool me once. Shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. Fool me thrice, well, you won't fool me again." _

"_Don't you dare do this!" _

"_Forgive me?" The silver light strengthened, forcing everyone to look away. When they were finally able to look again, there was no one there._

"_No!!!" Sango collapsed to her knees as she stared at the spot her sister once was._

"_Demon slayer?" The group blinked in shock when a silvery form shimmered into view. "Kagome is not yet gone form this world. She has sought to imprison Naraku in a place where he shall never escape from."_

"_Where Midoriko-sama?"_

"_The Shikon no Tama." The group gasped in horror._

"_The fool!" _

"_She will not be imprisoned there Taiyokai. It is not her place." Midoriko smiled. "She will return shortly when her mission is completed."_

"_Why are you here?" Midoriko frowned at Miroku's question._

"_The jewel could not hold both our souls at once. It can hold so much evil and pain, but so little good. That is why it is in constant chaos. It is not balanced."_

"_The jewel kicked you out to let her in?"_

"_Correct. You aren't quite as idiotic as you seem Inuyasha."_

Kagome's bike swerved as she returned the present.

"Damnit!" She slowed to a stop. Leaning forward, Kagome rested her cheek against her motorcycle's cool metal. She heard another motorcycle pull up beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy keen." Kagome mumbled, not bothering to look at who was speaking to her.

"Would you like to be brought back to Tifa?" Kagome sat up at that and turned.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are you stalking me?"

"Contrary to what you think, I happen to be going in this direction." Kagome sighed softly and slumped forward again. "Are you ill?"

"No."

"What troubles you then?"

"None of your business. I don't spill my problems on strangers buster." Kagome sat up and revved her bike. "Yesterday, I wondered who you were. For the year I had been seeing Tifa, I never saw the Strife guy who owned the shop. Now I wish I never had."

"Why?"

"For starters, no matter what you say, you're a stalker. Number two, my head hurts and number three, because I said so." She revved her motorcycle and sighed. "Now I have to go deal with that mongrel that burned my garden down." She zoomed off without a farewell to Cloud. Cloud sat on his bike and stared at her disappearing form.

"_Cloud? Moving on I see. I told you that you should have done that a long time ago." _Cloud turned, almost expecting Aeries to be sitting behind him. She wasn't. A giggle rang out.

"_Silly. She's pretty. Go after her Cloud. Be happy for once in your life."_

"I am happy."

"_If that's happy, then I'm alive." _Cloud frowned as he revved his bike. He drove off to his favorite thinking spot.

(kagome)

When Kagome reached the building where she lived, a smile settled on her face. It was one of the nicest smiles anyone had ever seen. She climbed off her bike and walked past her dead garden. Moving quickly, she ignored the people in her way, including a smirking Kiba. She made it to her apartment and unlocked the door. People waited with bated breath as she disappeared inside the building. When she emerged, they scrambled out of her way. Instead of walking down the stairs, she simply leapt over the railing, landing two stories down seconds later. Kiba shivered when he saw her smile widened. Briefly, he wondered if he should run away and scream bloody murder. Unsurprisingly, he chose life and moved to run. Kagome cut him off before he had a chance to move.

"You set my garden on fire Kiba? How…quaint." She released his shirt, letting him fall to the ground. He scrambled away from her. She smiled. "You cut my visit short. You know I visit my favorite orphan at least once a week." Kagome dropped the box she had been holding in her other hand to the ground.

"Did I? H-how so?"

"Why, someone called to tell me you had lit my garden on fire." She crouched to open the box. "Do you remember what I told you last week Kiba darlin'?"

"N-no."

"Pity." Kagome stood up again, this time with a chainsaw in hand. "I'm sorry Kiba, but this means war." Seconds later, Kiba had wet himself after Kagome had swung the chainsaw centimeters from his face. He stood in the center of the garden shivering before he realized he had nothing on anymore. He heard a noise from his apartment and ran to it. He could only stare in shock when he reached the doorway.

"I'm out of practice. Damn." Kagome was standing in the shower of feathers. "Usually I take less time to demolish people's homes." She sighed sadly and walked by the man. "Now, remember, you ruined my garden. I ruined your house." She continued on her way to her apartment. "Besides, you should be happy, it only takes two months for my flowers to bloom after I have to regrow them again. That only takes a week or so." She turned to him with a smile. "Take a bath will ya'?"

"Y-y-you."

"Yes I know. Run along now." She disappeared up the steps leading to her floor.

"BITCH!!!"

"I know." Kagome reappeared again. "Come up with something original will ya?" She vanished again when he went quiet.

The next day found Kagome outside the shop. She walked in quietly.

"Tifa?" When she received no reply, she walked further into the shop. "Tifa?" Frowning, she walked to the dining room. She was surprised when she was tackled to the ground. "What the hell? Get off me!!" She flipped her assailant over her head. The man slammed into the wall above her. She rolled to the side as something slammed into the ground where she once stood. She flipped to her feet easily to glare down the two men.

"Are you okay Reno?"

"Yo, she surprised me."

"Who are you and where are Tifa, Marlene and Denzel?"

"The question is, who are you?"

"I asked you first." Kagome stuck her tongue out at the two grown men. The red head growled.

"Yo, I don't know who you think you are, but you better answer us!"

"Why would I do that?" She settled into an easy fighting stance.

"What are you three doing?" Tifa's voice rang out. Kagome flipped out the way easily when the man flung his weapon at her. In return he was slammed into the wall when tiny senbon slammed into him. "Kagome stop!" Kagome slid to a stop in front of the red head.

"Yes Tifa?"

"These are some of ah my…friends."

"I see." Kagome stepped away from the man. "They attacked me first."

"Reno!"

"Yo, we didn't know who she was. And we still don't know."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She turned to face Tifa. "Denzel!!" The boy ran towards her with a happy shriek.

"You came!! I didn't think you would!!" He jumped into her waiting arms.

"Don't I keep my promises Denzel?"

"Well… there was that one time…" Kagome slapped her hand over Denzel's mouth and smiled innocently at the onlookers.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." She glared down at the boy who was licking her palm. "Neither does he, right?" Denzel nodded quickly when she held him upside down. Kagome flipped him right side up and set him on the ground. "Where's my cake?"

"I'll get it!!" Marlene cried from her spot near Tifa. She ran past them to the kitchen.

"And the other things that were left on the table?"

"I know where they put them!!" Denzel ran off in a different direction. Kagome giggled softly.

"Who are they Tifa?" She turned serious suddenly. "Besides being your ah…_friends_."

"The red head is Reno and the other is Rude."

"A pleasure to meet such a beauty."

"Uh-huh." Kagome glared at Reno. "Not a great pleasure to meet you."

"Hey!" Denzel and Marlene ran back into the room.

'We got everything Kagome!!"

"Tifa, is Cloud coming soon?"

"I think so." Marlene set the plates on the table.

"Do you think there's enough cake for everyone Kagome?"

"Most likely Marlene."

"Hey Kagome? What's in these boxes?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out Denzel." The boy frowned.

"Aww." An evil grin lit up Kagome's face suddenly.

"Hey Denzel."

"Yes?"

"How would you like to play a prank on Cloud?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well…Cloud sure likes to wear black huh?"

"Yea…so?"

"Well…maybe Marlene gets it." Denzel turned to face Marlene only to see her vanish.

"Where's she going?"

"To get the stuff we need." Five minutes later, Marlene returned with a smile on her face.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, remember we wanted to brighten Kagome up because _she _always wore black?"

"Yea. We dumped flour…on…her…" Denzel snorted. "Cloud is going to hate us."

"You still have that spare outfit of doom?"

"Yea. We never threw it out."

"Good." Kagome's malicious grin was enough to stop even Tifa's protests. The trio began preparing their trap. Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering how she could have such an odd friend.

"Kagome! Do we put the water up too?"

"Everything that you did to me happens to him. Besides, we don't need him to be all gloomy on our day, do we?"

"But Tifa is wearing all black."

"We'll make her change into something else."

"Wha-."

"She will change into something else. Right booger bear?" Kagome cut off Tifa.

"Yes Kagome."

"Good." As the final stages for their preparations were finished, Tifa left the room. Reno and Rude looked at each other, wondering how this girl could command Tifa Lockhart around.

Little did they know they would get their answer when Cloud walked into the room ten minutes later.


	3. The Prank

When Cloud walked into the shop, he never expected to be attacked by random booby traps that seemed to be in every location he sidestepped into. He definitely didn't expect the falling buckets of water and flour. And if those were a surprise, he definitely did not expect a bucket of some suspicious looking substance to land on him, coating his body with all its fetid glory. He heard a noise by the door and peered at it through goop laden hair. Marlene stood there looking horrified.

"Cloud! I'm so sorry! You weren't supposed to reach yet. Kagome said she was coming in just a little while ago and me and Denzel just wanted to play a little prank on her. We're so sorry!!" The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. Behind her, Denzel was scuffing the floor and avoiding looking at his hero. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Tifa's going to be so mad!" Marlene was babbling now, visibly paling at the thought of Tifa.

"Marlene." Cloud cut her off before she could open her mouth. "It's okay." Instead of calming the girl down, she burst into tears.

"No it isn't!!" Denzel was now looking at his partner in crime, scared of her tears.

"C'mon Marlene. He said its okay. Right?" Denzel looked up at the ex-Soldier hopefully. Marlene let out another wail. Tifa appeared.

"Marlene! What's wro-. Marlene! What did you do!?" Marlene shrank away from the woman.

"We were trying to prank Kagome again Tifa. But we thought she'd know if we did it like last time, using our window." Denzel was torn between running and standing to fight. "We forgot that Cloud could come in first." Cloud sighed when Tifa looked ready to yell at the boy.

"Tifa?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"May I use your shower?"

"Uh, yea!" Tifa chuckled nervously and moved aside as Cloud strode by her. The quiet man went up the stairs, entering the room where he knew a shower was. Little did he know that disrobing would be bad for his health. Sighing, Cloud tuned the water on and undressed as it heated up. He stepped into the shower and slid the curtain shut, intent on getting the nasty goop off his person.

Outside the door, Kagome and her cohorts grinned evilly. Denzel handed her the clothes that she had requested earlier as Marlene proudly displayed the bottles of shampoo and liquid soap that she held. Quietly, Kagome opened the door and snuck in. She grabbed Cloud's fetid clothes and snuck back out, nabbing the towel as she went. She almost jumped when she heard Cloud mutter something under his breath. Mission accomplished, she closed the door behind her and relocked it. Then she grinned and ushered her partners down the stairs. They crept down silently, leaving the man to take his shower of doom.

In the bathroom, Cloud deftly shampooed his hair. He watched silently as stringy pieces of the goop slowly were washed down the drain. An hour later, after many rewashes and many shampoos, the blonde man stepped out the shower, and saw his clothes were missing. In their place sat a simple long sleeved white shirt and a pair of black pants. Sighing to himself, he looked around for a towel only to find none. He frowned. He swore he had seen one when he had entered the bathroom. He dressed himself, grimacing slightly as the clothes clung to his wet skin. He left the bathroom quickly.

"Tifa?" He strode down the hallway. "Tifa.?"

"Yes Cloud?" The woman in question appeared. She had changed her outfit and wore a pale blue version of her usual.

"May I have a towel?" Her expression turned horrified.

"You didn't have one?" She sighed. "Go downstairs. Kagome reached and she's being badly beaten by Marlene." Cloud nodded and followed her directions. When Tifa reappeared, he was sitting on the stairs silently, staring at Kagome.

"Here you go Cloud."

"Thank you." He scratched his chin and then shrugged his shoulders. Tifa watched as he suddenly let out a hiss and scratched his arm, followed by his shin, followed by his back.

"Cloud?" Her voiced question led the three downstairs to look up.

"Tifa? Is he alright?"

"I don't know Kagome." Cloud continued to scratch himself, unable to control himself. Kagome giggled at his distress. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up slowly and growled in aggravation when he saw a fine layer of powder on his arm. And then he scratched it.

"You put itching powder in my clothes."

"No! I would never!" Tifa eyes went big as she looked insulted. "Why would I do something like that?" Cloud grimaced and tried to reach an itch on his back.

"Then who?" Suddenly, he knew. "You." He turned to glare at the woman he found beautiful. Kagome frowned.

"Me?"

"You did this." Cloud stood and finished his descent down the stairs. He used his height to his advantage, looming over the small woman. "Why?"

"Eh?" She smiled up at him nervously, looking for a way to escape. "How could I have done this when I just reached?" Cloud frowned, his accusations thwarted.

"Yo Cloud. Why are you backing her into a corner? Something interesting going on between you two?" Cloud whirled, desperately scratching at his side.

"Reno. Why are you here?"

"Can't a man come to visit an old friend?" Cloud's eyes narrowed when Reno's eyes were drawn to the woman who was trying to run away from him.

"No." Cloud grabbed Kagome's arm, noting that she wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, keeping him from getting powder on her.

"You're so mean." Reno sighed. "Yo, what's she to you?" He motioned to Kagome, who l0oked like she was contemplating chewing off someone's arm to escape.

"None of your business Reno. Where's Rude?" Rude walked into the room slowly.

"He just had to be coooll." Reno snorted. "Answer your question Cloud?" Cloud jumped when he felt Kagome bite the back of his hand. He almost let out a moan of pleasure as she chewed into it, intent on getting him to let go.

"Are you leaving?"

"Nah, Marlene invited us to stay." Kagome growled in frustration and changed her tactics. She licked the back of his hand, prompting shivers form the supposedly impassive man. Cloud turned to glare at her, a look that she replied with a wink. And then he saw s faint dust on her hand.

"It was you." He yanked her to him and grabbed her hand. There was a small amount of dust on her hand, the same texture as what was on him. Cloud glared at her.

"Errr…heh heh?" She yanked her arm backwards and was rewarded by Cloud releasing her. She rolled to her feet and stuck her tongue out at him. "It was a joke Cloudie m'boy. Nothing personal." Cloud lunged at the woman. She jumped to the side. He spun, intent on grabbing her foot. The people who stood watching the fight were surprised when Kagome used his hand as a brace, using it to get farther away from the man. She landed on the other side of the room. "What? Are you going to beat me up for playing a prank on you? It's not like the stuff is deadly. Another shower and you'll be fine." Cloud made no motion as to hearing her, choosing to rush towards her. She sighed and stood there patiently. Right before he could grab her, her hands flickered with silver light. He was blown backwards by a blast of wind and a hail of tiny senbon.

"Yo, that is so cool." Kagome glared at Cloud. When he didn't move, she crept towards him. Finding him unconscious, she hoisted him onto her shoulder and then stared up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, placing the ex-Soldier under the tepid spray. Sighing softly, she pulled off his shirt and opted to leave him alone. Kagome smiled grimly to herself as she placed the white shirt on the sink and walked out of the room.

"_What are you doing little miko?" Naraku stood in the center of a gathering darkness. Kagome faced him, her form giving off the only light. _

"_I always wondered, why is it so easy to corrupt a jewel made by someone who gave their life to form it. Then I realized, even the person who formed it was filled with rage. The jewel took away all her base instincts and swallowed them, turning them into her demons to fight. Imagine, fighting yourself for all eternity." Kagome looked away from Naraku. _

"_What is this you speak of?"_

"_The legend o f the jewel. It is true in it's own way I guess. After all, the demons were absorbed into the jewel. But they aren't the same here. Here, they're commanded by her evils, her lies. She was only human, and that proved to be her own downfall. She's stuck in a bauble for eternity, forced to fight herself."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because. I want to help her." Kagome turned back to Naraku. "Like her I would give my life for so many, but I am too selfish. I would never leave this world. I'd make my own trinket and like her, be forced to live in my own hell." Naraku frowned._

"_Is that the jewel's way? Truly?"_

"_Of course it is. What reasons have I to lie to you?" Kagome spun in a circle, the light around her growing a little bigger. "It will be your downfall of course."_

"_What do you mean?" Kagome smiled softly as she turned to face the demon again._

"_I didn't bring you here to fight you." She bowed slowly as the darkness gave away to something even darker. "I brought you here so that you would be destroyed." As she spoke, a familiar miko appeared. She was dressed in all black and her eyes were a scarlet color._

"_What trickery is this!?" Naraku glared at Kagome who was behind the form of a long dead miko. _

"_There isn't any." Kagome smiled softly, almost giving her his pity. "Two beings of great darkness cannot exist together in this sphere. One will always destroy the other to restore balance. Right now, I am the governing force of light."_

"_And I am the governing form of dark." Midoriko's double voice hovered in the air, honey laced with venom. "You dare intrude on my abode?" The woman pulled a sword from it's sheathe and stalked towards Naraku. "You dare presume to be better than I?" Kagome watched as the two fought. She settled on her knees, watching the battle with dispassionate eyes. Naraku was soon consumed by the evil of the miko. Midoriko turned to her. "You dare to bring that filth here to challenge me?" Kagome looked up, managing to look regal in her submissive pose._

"_I am not your Midoriko. I am Kagome. I was destined to destroy the balance of this jewel." Midoriko's eyebrows flew up._

"_Oh?" She laughed; a bitter sound. "Will you do that by allying yourself with my better half?"_

"_No." Kagome smiled softly. "You destroyed your only chance of overpowering me." She pulled a silver ribbon from her sleeve. It was soaked in something that shone a luminescent color. "You dared to take over my body. You dared to siphon away my strength to defeat someone who created you." She wrapped it around her palm slowly before pressing her palms together. "You dared to wreak havoc on my life." Her palms began to glow a soft blue that slowly turned silver. "But I wondered, did you ever dare to see me as something other than the girl who would hold it?" She stood slowly. "Did you?"_

"_Brave little mortal. I do as I please." Kagome's hand swung out suddenly and the ribbon wrapped around the other woman's wrist. "What is this?"_

"_This is me telling you that you were wrong." Midoriko was slowly pulled towards the smaller girl. "This is me telling you that I was sent to destroy that balance." Midoriko gasped in shock as her form slowly vanished. "This is me telling you to go to hell." With a final pulse the ribbon unwound itself from the evil half and shot into Kagome. She fell in a boneless heap at the feet of the now ghostly apparition. _

"_You bitch!! You bitch you bitch!! I'll kill you!!" Kagome smiled up at the woman before she disappeared. She let her eyes slide shut, ignoring the cloying darkness around her. Already it was feeling softer, purer._

"_Kagome?" She opened her eyes to see the true Midoriko standing in front of her._

"_Hey." Kagome forced herself to sit. _

"_You freed me." Kagome smiled softly._

"_I guess I did."_

"_Why?"_

"_You were suffering. Was that not reason enough?" Midorko shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks._

"_Silly mortal." Midoriko moved forward in the field of white, kneeling in front of the younger miko. "You are always so selfless." Kagome shrugged "But in doing so, you will not return to the home you knew. The balance was twisted and you cannot remain there The world is safe, your soul is not needed there anymore." Kagome smiled bitterly._

"_I know."_

"_I will send you to a place where the very earth will cry for you help."_

"_Why? Aren't I supposed to go elsewhere?"_

"_Did you think to die? You should, but I will not do it. I send you somewhere that you can live the life that you deserved."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Love my dear. It is the one thing you have never gained but have freely given."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_So where is your lover?" Kagome blanched and then sighed. _

"_If you so wish it, I would travel to hell for you...although the other, your clone would kill me before I could return." Midoriko chuckled._

"_We will travel to this world together. I will not leave you, dearest as you cannot leave me. Your actions have bound us together."_

"_Eternity?"_

"_Eternity." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, hiding a flare of mischief. _

"_You know, I always thought a man would promise me eternity, never a woman. So, where's my ring?" Midoriko smacked the young miko's head, a violent tic apparent._

"_You idiot! You just had to go and ruin the mood!" Kagome chuckled and soon the pair dissolved into laughter together._

'_Eternity..'_ Kagome thought wistfully as she caressed the jewel. She peered into the bathroom and saw that his pants had joined the shirt in the sink. "Cloud?"

"What?" She walked into the small bathroom, pulling a bar of soap from her sleeve.

"This soap will help." She blinked in surprise when the shower curtain was pulled back abruptly. Cloud stood there, holding out his hand. She shrugged and placed it in his palm and walked out of the room. Behind her, Cloud eyed the girl, confused.

"She didn't even look." He shook his head and drew the curtain closed. Kagome returned with a new outfit for him and a towel.

"I brought you clothes." She walked out of the bathroom quietly.

"_Oohlala. Hello, did you not see the cute man?"_

"A little cold Mido."

"_What's your point? He's hot. Besides, isn't it time you enjoy your life?"_

"Why?" Kagome looked around as she continued talking to herself. "Besides, I do enjoy my life."

"_The little boy? Yes, he does bring you joy, but someone to hold you Kagome."_

"Not yet Midoriko. I'm not ready."

"_When will you ever be ready for love? It happens, it doesn't wait."_

"Don't you think I know that? Go."

"_For eternity, or have you forgotten?"_

"How could I?" Midoriko giggled softly and left the small woman alone. She had felt the rising tide of melancholy and had tried to defend her friend against it. Kagome walked down the stairs and conjured up a brilliant smile the moment she entered the room.

"Kagome!!!" Denzel rushed her. He jumped into her waiting arms with a laugh. "Did you see his face!? And Marlene was a great actor! She even made herself cry while you were hiding!" Denzel giggled when Kagome tickled him.

"I noticed. Our little girl is all grown up!" Marlene stuck her tongue out at the pair. Kagome stuck her tongue right back and Denzel made faces at the girl. "So…who's ready for some cake?"

"I am!" Denzel cheered from her arms. Kagome settled him on her hip and began walking. Tifa chuckled at the picture she made. The little woman appeared so comfortable as a surrogate mother that it was frightening. Kagome disappeared around the corner, before sticking her head back out.

"Booger Bear Tifa?" Tifa twitched.

"I am not you BOOGER BEAR!!!" Kagome nodded.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, Booger Bear Tifa, would you please get the last gift I brought off my bike?" Tifa opened her mouth to retort and then changed her mind.

"Fine."

"Thank you Booger Bear."

"I am not a booger bear." Tifa retorted halfheartedly as she left the shop. When she returned, she was surprised to meet a chuckling Cloud. Peering around him, she saw Reno sitting on the floor with a handprint on his cheek. Kagome stood over him, cursing a blue streak. Tifa sighed.

'_I would get the weird friends.'_


	4. It Begins

Kagome smiled at Denzel who was seated next to her. The little boy reminded her so much of her darling Shippou. _'Shippou.'_

"_Mama!!! Look!! Look!!!" Shippou ran towards her with his hands cupping something. Kagome turned, resting her bow against her shoulder. "I caught this Mama!" Shippou smiled in delight as he brought his captive to his Mother…until he tripped. The young fox fell and his hands involuntarily clamped together, squashing the creature held between. Kagome ran over to her son, helping him up. The red headed boy sniffled._

"_What is it Shippou?"_

"_I…I killed it. I wasn't going to kill it!!" Kagome kneeled in front of him as he opened his hands, showing her the delicate body of a butterfly. _

"_Let me see it." Kagome held her hands out expectantly. Shippou dropped the butterfly's corpse into her hands. Kagome frowned at the delicate creature as soft silver light enveloped her form. Slowly, the light crept into the insect. Shippou watched in awe as the light faded. _

"_What did you do?"_

"_Look." Slowly, the butterfly got to its feet. Its wings opened and closed. "It's beautiful." Shippou smiled. _

"_I got it because it reminds me of you Mama. It's so free and beautiful. Just like you!" Kagome smiled and blew on the butterfly gently. Annoyed, it flew off of her hand and fluttered to a near flower. _

"_Really Shippou? I never thought of that." Kagome turned with a smile to her blushing son. She scooped him up and stood, ignoring the bow that had dropped when she had kneeled to his level. Playfully, she tossed him into the air. _

"_Higher!!" He screamed as he came down. Kagome giggled and swung him in a circle. When she slowed to a stop, he pressed his head onto her shoulder. "Never forget that Mama. You're as free and beautiful as a butterfly." Kagome smiled down at the fox and bent to retrieve her weapon." _

"_I won't my darling. Promise." Shippou chuckled._

"_I'll hold you to that!!" With a wriggle, the boy ran off towards the camp. Kagome smiled at his retreating form as her eyes traced the movements of the resurrected butterfly. With a deft flick of her wrist, she crushed the fragile insect._

"_I apologize. But a resurrected soul has no place on this earth." She turned back to the camp, leaving the body of the butterfly to flutter to the ground in its last joyless moments._

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Denzel poked her in the side.

"What's wrong?" Blue eyes immediately wiped away any traces of sadness.

"Nothing." Kagome smiled at him. "What's up?"

"It's time to cut the cake." Kagome giggled and picked up the giant knife.

"Ready Denzel? Marlene?" Two hands covered hers as it descended towards the cake. With a nod, the blade sunk into the cake. Kagome lifted it back out. "How big?" Denzel and Marlene fought or control of Kagome's hand to cut the first slice.

"Marlene! You said I'd get the first slice!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes you did!" Kagome giggled as her hand was pulled back and forth.

"Denzel! Marlene! Give someone else the first slice then!" The two children froze at Tifa's voice. It was Kagome who settled the dispute.

"How about this, I cut two slices, but don't take them out. On the count of three, you pull your slice out really fast, that way; you both have the first slice!" The two children's faces scrunched up as they mulled over her plan. Finding it suitable they nodded. Directing their hands, Kagome cut off the first slice and then the second. Giggling softly, the trio prepared the stage for their plan. At the count of three, Denzel and Marlene yanked back their plates, both emerging with the 'first' slice of cake. Kagome smiled. "Booger bear?"

"I hate that name…" Tifa held out her plate. She was rewarded with a slice of cake.

"Eh…stop lying to yourself." Kagome gave her a lopsided grin even as she motioned to Reno. Tifa stifled a chuckle when Reno was given a sliver of cake that would be unsuitable for a mouse. When he opened his mouth to protest, blue eyes flared with a warning. Sighing, Reno placed his plate on the table in front of him. Seconds later, a non-anorexic slice was dropped onto his plate. Startled, he looked up to Kagome's face to see that she was laughing silently. She smiled at him as she sliced another piece, placing it on Rude's plate.

"I thought you didn't like me, yo."

"Meh, it was an accident. Rude pushed you. You kissed me…and groped me…I smacked you, end of story." Kagome lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Why waste my time not liking people?" She smiled brightly as his eyes widened in amazement. "Except Cloud that is." She slammed the knife down into the table in front of said man. "He stole my little Denzel from me." She sniffed. Cloud stared at her and then reached for the knife. It disappeared again and he turned his gaze back to the certifiably insane woman.

"What?"

"What, what?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before serving him a slice of cake. "I was joking. Sheesh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Kagome smiled at her little friends as she got on her bike.

'_You know, memories are not always good for the soul.'_

"Why do you say that?" Kagome knew she was in essence, talking to herself, but she didn't mind. She started her bike.

'_You shouldn't compare little Denzel to Shippou. You above all should know the suffering that could result from that.'_

"Shut up Midoriko." Kagome looked up at the window. Her favorite orphan stood there, watching her silently. "I would never treat him as such. You know as well as I that I would die before doing that to anyone."

'_But how can you seek to protect him from yourself little one? You see you're son in him. Why not treat him like your child?'_

"My son is dead to me in this world. I cannot reach him, touch him, hug him, praise him even loving him is getting to be difficult. But I will not treat another as I treated him. Shippou's treatment was his own, you know that."

'_If you are sure, then why do you hesitate to take him? Why not have him as your own?'_

"Damn you Midoriko. Damn you." With a final glance at the window, Kagome left. She sped through the town, heading to its outskirts. An hour later, she stopped her bike on a small hill. Turning it off, she looked at the empty field below her. Sighing to herself, she pressed a button, opening one of the bike's many compartments. She removed a bag of seeds and walked towards the field. Slowly, she unbound her power's, leaving them free to fly about her as they pleased. Kagome smiled when they chose to sink into the earth.

'_It isn't healthy to sink your soul into the earth like that. You know how weak it is.'_

"What's your point 'Riko? I know it absorbs my powers. I get so tired of the bindings though." Kagome smiled wistfully as a wind was called up around her. She cut open the bag of seeds and watched as they drifted away. "They just eat into me."

'_It is the only way to protect you Kagome. You know that. While none in this world know of the Jewel, they know of power. It is something you have in abundance'_

"But will I ever join the enemy? You know as well as I that I would never be tainted." Silver light snaked from the earth and danced around her still form.

'_Your friend is watching.' _Kagome cursed as she spun around. Upon the hill was another bike. She squinted, hoping in the darkness that it wouldn't be Cloud. Her hopes were in vain when her power lighted the area enough for him to see. Methodically, she shut down her power and bound it, pushing it back into her very soul. Even then, she could feel it leaking. It was the strongest binding the two miko's knew of. It was the only thing that kept them from the earth's spirit.

"Spectacular light show!" Cloud called down. "Was that you?" Kagome stared up at the lone figure in the darkness. Without answering, she turned back to the, no her field. Silently, she tossed more seeds into the wind, watching them settle all over. "Are you going to answer me?" Kagome didn't reply, watching the vague shape of her field's end. "Hey." This voice came from directly behind her. Kagome was spun around roughly. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I was wondering if I truly wanted to speak with you." Cloud blinked in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Kagome shrugged. Cloud frowned. "Come on. It's too late for you to be out here on your own." He looked around. "Especially in a place this deserted." Kagome snorted.

"I can protect myself." Cloud shook his head.

"Tifa would kill me if I let something happen to you." Kagome smiled.

"You know, for a man who supposedly never talks, you sure talk a lot." Kagome turned back to her field and unbound her power one last time for the night. With a spiral of silver, her powers slammed into the sky. Cloud watched in amazement as clouds suddenly gathered. The girl tipped her head up to face the sky. There was a sudden clap of thunder and then the rain came down. Kagome grinned. "I'll go home now."

"Wh-what did you just do?" Kagome spun around and began to walk towards her bike.

"Just a little sumtin sumtin." She continued on her way until she was abruptly spun around.

'_Did he just yank you?'_

"I think he did." Kagome snarled. She yanked her hand back. Around them, the rain beat a harsh tempo into the ground.

"What was that!?"

"Me! It was me!" Kagome pushed Cloud away roughly, gratified when he slipped and began a swift descent to the ground. She looked down at him and snorted. "It was me, and that all you'll ever need to know." Kagome stepped over him daintily and walked towards her bike. She climbed up the incline gingerly and then a cascade of mud sent her sliding back down to the bottom. Laughing nervously, she attempted to scale the incline again and was thwarted with more mud.

"I would pick a field I can't get out of when wet, huh?" She sighed softly and steeped back. Judging the distance between the top and where she stood Kagome did a quick calculation. "I can jump that!" Kagome leapt up the small hill, landing near her bike. She was surprised when she was suddenly slammed into the ground.

"What did you mean by that?" Kagome yelled something, which was muffled by the dirt. Cloud turned her over and returned to his original position in straddling her and holding her arms hostage. "What?" He stared down at her flashing blue eyes, quelling any fear that may have risen from having such an angry look directed at him. Below him, the girl's motions ended as she relaxed into the ground. He watched as her expression melted away into one of amusement.

"Simply put, I commanded the power to do as I wished. It is my power, my gift to use as I see fit. Are we done here?" Cloud stared down at her and felt something deep inside him crack. He quickly stood, leaving her in the mud.

"We are." He walked over to his bike and started it. "You will explain more, of course." Kagome giggled softly as she stared up into the stormy skies.

"As if." She flipped herself to her feet, ignoring the mud that clung to her body. Raising her face to the sky, she soaked in the rain. With a sigh, she turned to her bike and climbed on. Without looking at him, she started it and drove off. Cloud stared after her.

'_You're thawing Cloud. You should pursue her.'_

"Why?"

'_Because, I think she's beautiful, don't you?'_ Cloud whirled around when he felt a ghostly hand on his shoulder. He cursed himself for reacting to a presence that wasn't even there. He climbed on his bike and went his own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kagome was woken by the soft beeps of her phone. She slipped out of bed, turning off the alarm as she went. Silently, she dug out her clothes for the day. She laid them out on her bed and then went to her kitchen. Dark blue eyes surveyed their domain before she shrugged and opened the fridge. Kagome pulled out a bottle of juice and poured herself a glass. She replaced the bottle and gently closed the door of the fridge with her foot.

Sipping on her glass of juice, Kagome walked over to her window and stared out of it. She stood there contemplatively as drained the glass. With an angry yell, she turned and slammed the glass into the wall. She felt it break in her grip, felt the shards drive into her hand, felt the pain radiate upwards…but never in her life had she wished half as much that she no longer existed.

'_Kagome?'_

"Go away."

'_Forever Kagome. It was what I promised. What is it?'_

"Have you ever had the feeling that your life, something you just regained was slowing slipping down to hell? That something bad was coming, and that you'd be involved somehow?"

'_Of course I have.' _A ghostly formed shimmered into view. Midoriko stood next to the t-shirt clad woman and stared out into the horizon. _'Before I lived in this jewel, I had a life of my own. I had a man I loved with all my heart. Do you think I wanted to leave his side to fight demons? But what choice had I? I could fight, save him and live in peace. Or I could hide, but that would only shame me and end our love. So I fought, but I died. I wished to myself that I would find my love once more. I have never found him. I never will.' _Kagome sighed softly and turned to Midoriko.

"Forever?"

'_Haven't I told you that already? Go get dressed. I have a feeling you'll have visitors this day.'_

"Such as?" A mischievous smile settled on the normally passive face of the priestess.

'_Why would I ever tell you?'_ Kagome laughed as she left the room. Midoriko's ghostly form stood there, staring out of the window.

'_It's all going to hell now. The earth is screaming for her to help, the heaven is crying for a savior. And she'll give it all because it is what she does.' _She heard a thump as Kagome tripped over something in her room. The young woman cursed whatever object had dared to harm her. Midoriko chuckled softly. Only the wielder of power could be that crazy. She sighed again as she saw a flash of the future. The girl would have her work cut out for her. Midoriko bit her lip. The outcome looked grim

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud stood on top of the cliff where his old sword stood embedded into the earth. He stared off into the distance at the city of Midgar. The phone at his waist rung. Cloud ignored it. After a while, the music shut off, leaving Cloud in peace. Cloud pulled his hand away from where it rested on the side of the sword and pulled out his phone. Dialing his voicemail, he waited for it to answer.

"Cloud? I know you hear my phone. Anyway…Reno wants to talk with you! He's down by the Healing Lodge. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye." Cloud chuckled softly and closed his phone. He walked to his bike and started it before hopping on. He never saw the three silver haired boys arriving to the cliff on their own bikes. His thoughts went to the night before, when he had seen Kagome in all her glory. Her power was incredible. Cloud contemplated where she could have come from. He had never seen her in his time as a soldier.

'_Analyzing again Cloud? You'll find it's not so simple to label that one.'_ Cloud sighed softly. It would be too simple to find who she was. He gasped in shock when he realized he was being attacked. His bike swerved as the giant beast jumped at him.

"What the hell!?" He cursed when he heard the roar of two other bikes. How could he have lost sense of where he was like that? A bike suddenly swerved in front of him. Cloud swung his to the side at the same moment he felt a sharp pain. His sunglasses snapped off and flew away.

"Those were new!" Had Sephiroth been there to hear that particular complaint, he probably would have wondered how Cloud had ever cut it as a soldier. Minutes later, the attack ended abruptly. Cloud turned to face the direction his assailants were leaving. A flash of silver caught his eyes and he turned to see a man standing on the cliff he had recently vacated. He frowned. "Who the hell were they?" Sighing, he slipped off his bike to search for his missing sword. After all, he couldn't leave it out to rust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome glared at the path up to the Healing Lodge. Why Tifa had asked her to go up there was a mystery. After all, she didn't have any wounds to heal. Sighing to herself, she revved her bike and started up the road.

'_Booger bear annoying you?'_ Kagome chuckled softly at Midoriko's soft whisper. Ghostly arms curled around her waist. Had Kagome not been used to it, she would have probably died.

"What is it?"

'_Whatever events you feel are coming…its starting now.' _Kagome nodded.

"I know. I can feel it. The earth below us is screaming for me to save it. But it doesn't want my help."

'_It wants you.'_

"I know." Kaogme sighed as the arms around her waist tightened. "It won't get me. Remember? Eternity." She frowned when Midoriko didn't answer as her form faded. Reaching the lodge, she climbed up the stairs easily before opening the door. She spun to the side suddenly. A foot slammed into the wall beside her even as she rolled to the side again. She dropped to the ground and swept her assailant's feet from under them. She leapt to her feet as her eyes met aquamarine.

"Reno?" She gasped out, surprised. Kagome froze for a split second before whirling around and catching a potentially deadly blow. "Rude." She kicked the dark skinned man away from her and walked backwards to a place where she could see both of them easily. "What do you mean by attacking me?"

"You attacked first, yo."

"I walked into a room and felt someone else in it with me. Said person launches a kick at my head and I attack first?" Reno smiled brightly.

"Exactly!" Kagome sighed as her form slumped out of the stance she had taken.

"I'm not even going to waste my time on you."

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" Reno demanded angrily as he rose to his feet. The trio fell silent as they heard footsteps. The door opened and Reno launched himself at it. Kagome heaved a sigh when Rude vanished from where he stood. The door slammed shut and Kagome watched a very familiar man walk further into the room. He started turning towards her when another door opened, from which Rude slowly walked out.

"Rude's so cool, yo!" Kagome stifled a snicker at Reno's sarcastic cheer. There was a blur of motion that ended with Rude holding at his hands in surrender. It was then Cloud turned.

"Kaogme?"

"Cloud." She smiled gently. "Nice meeting you here."

"Why are you here!?" Blue eyes flashed angrily. "Are you with them?" Kagome's smile turned coy.

"So what if I am?" There was a soft noise of a motor that had Cloud tearing his eyes away from her to see who had just come in.

"Cloud."

"Rufus." The shrouded man in the wheelchair chuckled.

"Long time no see."

"Hardly long enough." Kagome frowned.

"Ah-huh, ah-huh. What's going on here?" Cloud didn't turn to answer her.

"I thought you were working with them." Kagome snorted.

"Sarcasm just happens to be my middle name." Kagome's smile disappeared when the man in the chair laughed softly. "What's so funny to you?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Cloud found himself a lover." Kagome resisted the urge to blush, choosing instead to giggle softly.

"Me and him? Maybe in a thousand years." She straightened. "Who are you?"

"I am Rufus. I was once the owner of the Shinra Corporation." Cloud scoffed.

"You say it as if the organization is dead. I know you still function."

"Does it matter Cloud? I need your help?"

"Why should I help you?"

"The world is in danger."

"Whose fault is that?"

"You can save it."

"I'm a simple delivery boy."

"You're an ex-soldier. You can save us."

"I did that already and it cost me."

"So you'd let everyone be killed by some child who thinks Sephiroth was a hero?"

"Are you referring to the three that attacked me earlier? Who are they?"

"Will you help?"

"What are they after?"

"Answer me Cloud."

"What is this 'mother' they refer to?" Rufus sighed. Kagome blinked at the rapid fire questions between the two. She could barely keep up with who was questioning who.

"There were many orphans left after the war Cloud. Many of them want someone to call their mother. Why are they any different? Don't you have two orphans living with you?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Will you help me?" Cloud frowned.

"No." He turned from the man in the wheel chair. "I won't." He unlocked the door and let it drift open.

"So you'll be selfish?"

"What?" Cloud turned from the door to face Rufus.

"You heard me."

"I gave everything during the last war. I gave up my light. What did you lose?"

Rufus chuckled.

"What does it look like Cloud? Here I sit before you in a wheelchair, humble, begging you for help. Doesn't that tell you what I have lost?"

"It tells me nothing." Cloud walked out of the door.

"Oh, come on Cloud. With your help, we could rebuild Shinra, yo."

"Never." With that Cloud disappeared.

"What's your name girl?" Rufus turned to the girl who stood by the open door quietly.

"Kagome…Kagome Higurashi." She smiled slightly as an analytical gleam rose to her eyes. "You are the one who destroyed this earth, are you not?"

"I am." Kagome nodded. She watched Reno walk by her from the corner of her eyes.

"You've made my life a whole bunch more exciting." Sighing softly, Kagome walked out of the room. As she made her way down the stairs, she wondered who Cloud had lost to those fools. As she started her bike, she moved to pull on her sunglasses. In a second, her arm was twisted behind her back. Kagome bit her lip as pain shot through her arm.

"Do you work for him?"

"Cloud?" Kagome gasped out. "I was being sarcastic." She whimpered when his grip tightened.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I?" She gasped when she was spun around suddenly. Blue eyes searched hers.

"Tell me the truth." Cloud's voice was soft. "Please?"

"I don't even know who they are." Cloud stared at her. "I mean it." She tilted her head to the side. "What did you lose to them?" Cloud released her and walked away. "Cloud?"

"Her name was Aeries. She was murdered by another soldier." Kagome's eyes widened. She ran to his side.

"Truly?" Soft blue eyes met hers.

"Why would I lie?" Kagome smiled softly.

"It's hard isn't it? Losing someone you love. It…hurts and other people can never see it." Kagome's smile brightened. "So you learn to hide it somehow. Some people hide behind smiles and bravado. Others become stoic and still others crack under the pressure and self destruct."

"What would you know?" Kagome's blue eyes turned misty, almost haunted.

"A lot more than most." She turned away and made her way to where her bike was parked.

'_Cloud? You hurt her feelings. Apologize.' _Cloud sighed as he walked after her.

"Kagome?"

"What?" He frowned. For t he couple of days he had heard her speak, never had she sounded quite so curt. He made it to her side and spun her around to face him. He was surprised to see tears running down her face.

"Kagome?"

"What? Did you want to add something on to your previous statement? Go ahead! I don't know anything about pain or loss!" He cupped her cheek with his hand tenderly. She glared up at him angrily.

"I was going to apologize."

"I don't need any apologies!" Cloud's gaze softened as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I'll still apologize. It was wrong of me to think that only I suffered from the battle against Shinra." Kagome stiffened. She knew nothing about Shinra.

"Yea? Well…who cares? Besides, that was a pretty lame apo-." Whatever Kagome was going to say was cut off when Cloud kissed her. He pulled away, a soft smile teasing the corners of his mouth up.

"You remind me of her."

'_Oh..'_

'_Shit..' _The two spirits that seemed bound to their owners were in agreement. Blue gray eyes came to life with a violent fire.

"Let me go." Cloud flinched. If he had thought she had sound curt seconds before, this tone was murderously cold. He tipped her chin back to meet her eyes and all but recoiled at the sight that met him. Eyes that had been welcoming just moments before seemed to want him to die in the next millisecond. Lips that he knew for a fact where as soft as they looked where compressed into a line so thin it was scary. "Didn't you hear me?" Kagome pulled away from him.

"Kagome?" She turned away from him, walking quickly to her bike. "Kagome, talk to me." The rev of her bike cut him off. She slipped onto it, pulling her shades on.

"What would you do, if I kissed you for your first time in a long time, and it was so nice that you wanted to do it again, only to hear me say that you remind me of a boy that I once knew?" Cloud opened his mouth to answer only to be met with a screech of tires and the smell of burned rubber.

'_You are an idiot Cloud. I hope you know that. How could you say something like that?'_

"I wasn't thinking."

'_That's obvious.' _

"Yo, Cloud!" Cloud looked up to see Reno leaning on the stairs railing. "I had a pretty good view of the action. I thought she said never in a thousand years? Has all that time passed already?" Reno sighed dramatically "And to think I thought she was free. Maybe that's why she hit me when I asked her out."

"It was because of where your eyes wandered while asking her out Reno."

"Yo, shut up Rude." Cloud turned away from them and walked back to his bike. He started it up and got on. "Yo Cloud, before you go; what didja say to her?" Cloud didn't answer as he sped off.


	5. Sephiroth Found

Kagome sat at her table staring at her wall blankly.

"_You remind me of her." _Kagome winced, pulling her knees to her chest.

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes Shippou?" Shippou sat next to his mother, curling his tail around in his body and petting it nervously. It was a bad habit of his, petting his tail when nervous. _

"_Did it hurt?" Kagome frowned, not understanding what her son was asking._

"_What?"_

"_Did it hurt when you hear him whisper her name?" Kagome smiled softly. _

"_Once upon a time, it would have. I know now that he'll never see me as me, only as her. He tries to distance us by me being the worthless jewel detector and her his number one love. I never understood him before, now I know. He doesn't mean to hurt me, but still, it does hurt to hear a man you love call the name of the one he loves when he looks at you."_

"_Why didn't you sit him then?"_

"_What would have been the point? I'm a shadow Ship. I don't belong here, never truly have. I made a place here because fate has decided that this is where I am needed most. Never forget that the Jewel is what brought me here. It is not a guarantee that it will keep me here." Kagome stood, smiling gently down at the boy she loved as a son. "Okay Shippou?"_

"_Yes Mama." The small boy watched as Kagome walked away, the sun making her features glow. As she moved into the shadow of the trees, Shippou drew in a deep scent, imprinting the scent of her on him again. He paused when he smelt the scent of tears. Kagome ran away, leaving him in the middle of the field, her sobs ringing in his ears. "Mama…"_

'_Kagome? Come back to me dearest.' _ Kagome whimpered, tear stained cheeks falling back to the cradle of her knees. _'I'm sure he didn't mean it.'_

"Why lie Midoriko?" Kagome murmured. "I am not someone to love for me, just a person to remind others of their past memories."

'_I doubt Reno thinks of you as anyone but yourself. And Denzel knows you only as Kagome. Tifa sees you as her dearest friend. It is you who sees them as memories past.'_

"Liar! I know who they are! Tifa is only Tifa! I've never seen her as Sango! Denzel and Marlene, they are who they are. Never would I mistake them as Shippou and Rin."

'_I've never said who they reminded me of. You see, you know who you can view them as.'_

"So what are you saying then? Who does Cloud remind me of?"

'_Don't you know?'_

"Damn you Mido. Damn you." Kagome sobbed into her knees. "I don't want to be reminded of what I've lost."

'_What of what you've gained?'_ Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes flashing angrily.

"I have gained nothing I didn't have before! I was taken from it all! I never got to say goodbye!" Kagome stood and angrily walked to her weapon room. She dragged out her twin swords, throwing them on the floor behind her. Leaving them there, she stomped into her room, pulling off her shirt as she went. _'What are you doing?'_

"None of your business." Midoriko flinched at the venom filled tone. The girl pulled on a different shirt, tugging it on roughly. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail angrily, ignoring when some of it came tumbling down her back. She changed her shoes and stood, ignoring the ghostly form that wavered at her from the corner of her eyes. She swept out of the house, slamming the door behind her after picking up her carelessly dropped swords. Outside her door, stood the twins she loved to tease.

"Ms. Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome stared at the two boys, her eyes turning calm.

"I am. I just had a bad day." She smiled softly, tipping her head to the side cutely. "Would you like to come with me today?"

"Where are you going?"

"The canyon." The two boys frowned.

"We can't. Not today. It's too far and we have work to do." Kagome pouted.

"You mean you can't come play with me?" Twin number one blushed brilliant red while his brother all but stopped breathing.

"No ma'am." Kagome sighed.

"Too bad. I guess I'll see you around then." The twins nodded as they walked back to their apartment.

"Hey! Akira?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you and Akiro in front of my door?"

"We heard loud noises." Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't you normally hear odd noises from my side of the building?"

"Yes."

"Why investigate this time?"

"You sounded…angry."

"Ah." Kagome smiled brightly, masking her anger. "I'll be seeing you." Akiro and his brother nodded before they went back to their place.

"Yo, those are some pretty cute kids. But not as cute as me." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Reno… do I even want to know how you got here? And how you knew where this was?" Reno smiled brightly, winking at her.

"A little bird told me where you live and I borrowed a helicopter to get here." Kagome bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"You…borrowed the…helicopter? Where from?"

"Ah, Rufus won't mind that much. Besides, he wants to speak with you." Kagome blinked and then sighed. Her hand drifted down to her side where her swords were secured. Fingering the hilt, she pushed past the red haired man.

"Yo! You know you could just make it easy on me and come back nicely." Kagome grinned.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" She leaned on the railing and looked back. "See ya!" She leapt over the railing, landing lightly on her feet. Pulling her keys out, she ran to her bike and started it. She drove away, leaving Reno behind in the dust. The red haired man muttered a curse before running to his 'borrowed' helicopter. He muttered more curses under his breath as he dived into the pilot's seat and started it up. Five minutes later, he had managed to get the helicopter into the air. All he had was to find the petite woman who had left him behind. Reno grinned in triumph when he spotted the girl and her bike. Turning the helicopter, he followed her to the canyon. When she slowed to a stop on the edge, he brought in the helicopter to land.

Kagome stood on the cliff watching Reno bring his helicopter in for landing. Her hair blew into her face, blocking her vision. She tossed her head back, moving her hair out of her face. Kagome giggled when Reno jumped out of the pilot seat and walked towards her, leaving the motor running.

"You know, I can't practice like this!!"

"You say something?!" Reno yelled back.

"I can't practice well with all this wind! I came out here for peace, not for stalkers!" Reno snorted, a noise that went unnoticed against the roar of the helicopter.

"If you're all that, you should be able to practice anywhere!" Kagome stared at the man incredulously.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me!" Kagome frowned.

"Turn it off!"

"Make me!" Reno grinned. "I doubt you know how to do it!" Kagome marched up to the man and glared at him. Blue gray clashed with aquamarine in a test of wills. Reno smiled. "I'll turn it off if…"

"If what?" Kagome stared at him, distrust all over her face. Reno leaned down getting closer to her face.

"If I can get a date." Kagome snorted.

"Hah! Never!" She spun around. "I'll just go somewhere else."

"And I'll simply follow you there!" Kagome didn't look back, waving him off as she got back onto her bike. She smiled when Reno ran back to the helicopter. Truthfully, he had helped to cheer her up. Starting up her bike, she drove back the way she came; passing the place she lived and continuing on to the city, She turned off the road, reaching the place where she had started to grow her beloved flowers. She pulled up on the hill that oversaw that it. Reno landed in the center of the field, prompting Kagome to a bad case of the twitches.

"Reno! Get your copter offa my field!!"

"Say yes and I'll move it!"

"No!"

"Too bad."

"Reno, move!!"

"Yo, I'm not moving for anything except what I want." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Reno winked.

"I like you." He shrugged. "Ain't that reason enough?"

"No!"

"Boss really wants to talk to you. Will you come?"

"Does that count as a date? It doesn't seem very romantic to me." Reno smiled brightly.

"Yea, but I get you all to myself don't I?"

"Where's Rude?" Reno shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? We don't go everywhere together." Kagome sighed, peering past Reno to see the damage he had wrought on her field of flowers. She winced when she saw that he was going to permanently damage them unless the helicopter was moved soon.

"Fine! I'll go! Move the damn helicopter!" Reno flashed her another bright smile.

"Sure thing!" With that, he left her on the small hill and ran back to his helicopter. Seconds later, it left the ground. Kagome walked back to her bike, mulling over what Midoriko had said. Reno saw her as her, not as some other woman. If she wanted to never deal with heartbreak again, he would be the ideal man to go to. Kagome sighed as she revved her bike. She looked up to see Reno was hovering above her, clearly waiting until she would move to lead her to where they needed to go. Kagome started to slowly roll, showing that she was ready to move. Reno flew off; Kagome sped up to keep up with him.

'_What are you doing?'_

"Following a path Mido. I chose to choose before I was pulled in, caught unaware by another war."

'_Not like this Kagome. Would you sign yourself over to the man who so depleted this world? The man who sucked the life out of it and made it crave power? This world would drain you gladly if not for your shields and binds.' _Kagome frowned, her eyes hardening.

"The heaven help us when I let it all go."

'_You cannot! You are needed here! Not just for this war, but for more!' _Kagome smiled sardonically.

"What? To find _love_?" She sneered. "What if I wish not to?"

'_That is not for you to decide my dearest. You know that lesson to well.' _

"So I do." Kagome glanced up and veered left, trailing the helicopter easily. "But I do not see what that particular lesson has to do with me. It teaches of pain, betrayal and deception. Of being lost and then finding something new to hold to cling to, to enjoy."

'_Would you so easily give up when it has not yet even begun?'_ Midoriko frowned, touching her hand to Kagome's shoulder. _'Would it truly be that simple to you?' _Kagome blinked, clearing her vision from the tears that had gathered. It always pained her to hurt Midoriko.

"It would." Midoriko let out a sigh.

'_We shall see.'_ Her presence faded, and Kagome relaxed. She glanced up again, to make sure she was following Reno. Twenty minutes later, they were back where Kagome's bad day had begun. Kagome left Reno on his own to land the helicopter as she drove up the winding path that led to the Healing Lodge. She frowned when she saw another bike in front of the lodge. There was a fleeting feeling of panic before she realized that it wasn't Cloud's bike. She caught sight of Reno's red hair as he opened the door and walked in. Kagome pouted. So not fair. She had to walk up all the damn steps and all he had to do was park his ride and walk on in. When Kagome reached the door, she froze, her hand held over the knob. She heard a grunt of pain and soft male laughter.

"Pathetic." She heard the soft scuff of steps as the man crossed the room. Kagome held her breath as she pushed open the door slowly. She could only thank whatever god was watching her when the door slid open smoothly. She paused for a split second by the door, her eyes drawn to the spill of red hair on the floor. Then her eyes flickered back to the person who had beaten both Rude and Reno and left them as if they were inconsequential. "Rufus."

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am Kadaj. I seek my Mother. Do you know where she is?" Kagome crept into the room, surprised that he didn't notice her. Rufus's fingers clenched on his cheer before relaxing, letting her know that he knew she was there.

"Many people seek their Mothers. I don't believe I have yours." The silver haired man hissed.

"Don't play coy with me! I know you know!" Kagome felt for her tiny senbon needles. Not even attempting to warn him, she threw them. She was gifted with a scream of fury. "A woman! You bitch!" Kagome felt the cool smile slip onto her face, knew that it was mocking and left it there.

"I believe I am a woman. How perceptive of you to notice."

"How dare you wound me!?" Kagome shrugged as the man turned to face her completely.

"I dunno, I just did." She pouted as she looked at Reno again. "Why'd did you have to go and hurt him?" She motioned to the fall red head. Kadaj didn't spare the man a glance.

"I'll kill you."

"Many have tried, none have succeeded. You are welcome to attempt to though." Kadaj frowned when the girl accepted his challenge. Most every girl would have cowered in fear rather than face him. This girl simply stared at him blankly.

"Do you not fear me?"

"I fear many things. You are not a priority." His frown deepened. He spun around to face Rufus.

"Who is she? Is she one of your old soldiers?"

"I had little women suitable for the status of soldier. None made it to that level, what makes you think she would be any different?" Kadaj's eyes narrowed.

"She would kill me if she could."

"I will kill you if I must." Kagome rested her hand on the hilt of one of her swords. "I care not that a man's blood will color my clothes. Dead is dead, you will no longer harm anyone." Kadaj's eyes ran over her small form appreciatively.

"Never have I heard a girl speak those words to me. How very interesting." Kagome smiled wanly.

"I'm sure. I can speak others as well." Kadaj smiled at her and turned back to Rufus.

"You asked me who I was. I shall tell you." He dropped to his knee. His hair fell into his face. He started to look up and Rufus gasped in a mix of surprise and horror.

"Sephiroth…" Kadaj grinned.

"How astute." Kagome frowned.

"Get out, now." Kadaj turned to look at her. He stood up slowly and walked over to her.

"I will enjoy breaking you."

"You cannot break what is already broken." His grin turned malicious.

"You can shatter it so completely that it will never reform." He shivered. "I would enjoy that immensely."

"I would not." Kagome looked up, her eyes flashing in anger. "Leave, or I will rip out your throat and leave you for dead."

"As you wish." Kadaj left the room slowly, his eyes never leaving her until she nudged the door shut in his face.

"Reno!" Kagome ran across the room, dropping to her knees next to the man. "Damn it Reno, I thought you had more power to you than this." She ran her hand through his hair gently, searching for any unseen injuries. Her eyes slipped out of focus when she found one. Silver light focused around her fingers. Reno moaned softly and leaned more into her touch, seeking refuge from the pain. Kagome giggled softly.

"Yo, you know, if this is what I get to see after I've been beaten by some weird kid, it needs to happen more often. I mean, who else but me gets their own personal nurse?" Kagome let out a disgusted sigh and dropped him. "Yo! That hurt!"

"That was the point Reno." Kagome murmured dryly. He blinked up at her, aquamarine eyes going sly.

"So does that mean you like me?" Kagome slapped him. She stood up and turned to face Rufus.

"You wished to speak with me?" Reno sat up slowly, sensing that she wasn't the same as she had been a second ago.

"I did."

"What about?" Rufus opened his mouth to answer but hesitated. "Talk. I do not have the whole day to exchange pleasantries that have already been worn thin."

"Cloud. How intimate are the two of you?" Kagome smiled.

"Not intimate as all."

"Rude has told me that the two of you are drawn to each other, much as moths to a flame. He tells me that he saw you kissing him earlier today."

"A mistake that should never have happened."

"Spoken like a woman scorned."

"Never scorned." Kagome put a hand on her hip and turned the full force of her beauty on Rufus. "Who would want to reject me?"

'_Kagome, you go too far with this.' _Kagome smiled patiently.

"No one." Kagome nodded. "Do you not find him handsome?"

"I find Reno handsome as well. Do you seek to play matchmaker? To have me use Cloud to save the world?" Rufus's hand clenched.

"It would be worth it."

"To who? You?" Kagome lowered herself to the floor, pulling her swords out and laying them off to the side where she could reach them easily. Tipping her head to the side, she looked at him from under her lashes. "Why should I do what you want? You do not own me and I owe you no favors."

"I ask this of you." Blue gray eyes flickered with knowledge that was usually less displayed.

"And what else would you like? Me to seduce the man who just left? If I could use him, then I wouldn't need Cloud to save the world, would I?"

"That would have been my next request, yes." Kagome chuckled mirthlessly.

"I am not a woman to sell to the enemies. I am not your woman to trade. I came here on my own free will." Behind her, she heard Reno calm his breathing. "Besides, would you hurt someone loyal to you by having me court the enemy?" Rufus sucked in a sharp breath when her yes were turned full force on him. He had thought that having her use the beauty she held to smack him was all she could do, but the weight of her eyes on him threw him more. "I am a warrior at heart. I refuse to play this game." She stood elegantly, grabbing her swords as she rose. "I refuse to this plan of yours. And for it, I should kill you." Her eyes turned thoughtful then morose.

"Will you?"

"Why should I? You're pathetic as you stand now." She stepped back, her eyes trained on the figure in white. "I would not deceive someone as you would have me. It is not one of the many games I play." She backed up to the door. "That you are willing to play them makes you despicable. Reno!" Reno blinked in surprise.

"Yes?" Her face softened as she turned to him.

"Tomorrow?" He frowned.

"Huh?"

"Our date. I promised. You move the helicopter and get a date."

"Are you sure you want it to be so soon?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, not like I'm not prepared and all to give you the nigh of your dreams and all."

"Tomorrow Reno, or nothing." Aquamarine eyes narrowed speculatively.

"Fine. I'll pick you up from your hose around ten."

"So early?" Reno smiled.

"Yo, I wanna get to know you, if you know want I mean." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sure Reno. Sure." She walked out of the door without any further comment, slamming it shut with more force than needed. She stomped down the stairs, all too aware of Midoriko's unease. "What is it?"

'_You play a dangerous game here.'_

"Not anymore dangerous than presuming to think that a person would bend to a wish that they would never do. You know I am not one to lead men on. I could never be. I would never hope to be."

'_And if it makes this fight easier?'_

"I still would not."

'_Why?'_

"Damnit Mido, I refuse to do it! I did not go to Naraku I will not go to whoever that man was. Such things are below me!"

'_It would be all the more simple if you would go to him.'_

"Leave." Kagome's gaze narrowed as she neared her bike.

'_I cannot.' _

"Do not speak to me again this day." Kagome felt the other woman pull back and hesitate.

'_I do not mean to imply that selling yourself would be for the better. I simply do not want to see if the outcome of this battle will be as I except.'_

"Go Midoriko. I cannot listen to you know, knowing that you agree with that man." Kagome started her bike and drove off, fleeing any reply as if it was physical. But it wasn't physical at all.

'_I would not have seen you like this. I would not have seen you as a person who could not serve the greater good.'_

"Then you do not know me." Turning her bike, she flew on the road to the city, not even slowing when she felt Midoriko fade completely from her mind. Half an hour later, she pulled up in front of Tifa's shop. She walked in slowly, looking around for her friend.

_Kagome giggled softly as Tifa rolled over. The woman was holding a eddy bear tightly, almost as if it would run away from her. She had never pinned Tifa as a woman who would keep such things around. But seeing her with the bear seemed strangely right._

"_Boogie…" Tifa pulled the bear closer almost as if she could feel Kagome's gaze on it. A wicked smile blossomed on the petite woman's face. Kagome pulled the bear from the woman's hands slowly and walked off. She returned ten minutes later with a wad of cloth that had been dipped in some foul smelling substance. The smell faded when Kagome placed it in Tifa's searching hands. Tifa pulled it closer, murmuring what Kagome took to be the bear's name once more. It was four hours before Tifa woke up from her sleep with a scream that brought everyone running. She was frantically pulling at something that seemed to be attached to her shirt. It was Denzel who spoke first._

"_That has got to be the biggest booger ever!" Tifa screamed in horror again when she realized that it did indeed look like something one of the children had lumped together for months. But what scare her most was that it was the exact size as her bear._

"_Boogie!!!!" She screamed frantically as she clawed at the disgusting lump on her chest. Until…she heard Kagome trying to hide her laughter. She looked up to see Kagome holding her bear, but snickering softly. It was only then that Tifa realized that Kagome had used her for yet another prank._

"_Here's your bear, booger." Kagome shrieked when Tifa lunged at her with the intent to kill. "It was a joke!!"_

"Booger Bear!!! Where are you!!?" There was a thump from the bar. Kagome grinned.

"I'm not a booger bear!!!"

"Sure you aren't…." Kasgome blinked when she saw the keys in Tifa's hands.

"Going somewhere?"

"Denzel went out. Marlene and I were going to go find Cloud." Kagome pouted.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I have better things to be doing than looking for Strife." She whirled around.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Tifa shook her head.

"Never mind." Kagome left the woman in the room. Tifa sighed when Marlene came running down the stairs.

"Tifa! Was Kagome here!?"

"She just left." Marlene's face fell. "Oh."

"C'mon. Kagome seemed busy."

"Couldn't she have come to help us find Cloud?" Tifa's brown eyes softened.

"I guess not." The two left to go to the church where they often found Cloud. Kagome waved at Marlene as the two walked by. Marlene stuck her tongue out at the other woman. Kagoe repeated the motion. As Tifa and Marlene went on their search for the elusive Cloud, Kagome snuck back into their home. It would not do for them to not live in a safe house.


End file.
